yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins
Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins is a crossover movie made by Iamnater1225. It is a movie and Season 1 premiere to Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary A night alicorn filly and the daughter of Princess Luna and Prince Hiro, named Princess Yuna, is planning her new adventure, and she's brings her friends with her. Her older sister, Princess Solarna, youngest sister, Snowdrop, Princess Sharon, Prince Jeremiah, Princess Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Princess Twila, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Li'l Cheese, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Apple Seed, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, Joe Joey, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Chocolate Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Bronze Bracelet and Golden Scissor, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Charka, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Marie, Matilda, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Vanellope von Schweetz, Scrappy-Doo, Jules and Verne Brown, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper, Celaeno, her crew, Princess Skystar, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog and their friends. Soon, Yuna gets her very own train, the Night Express and the very own Journal #4 (by Ford Pines). Yuna will become the leader of her own company and do what it takes to over come some foes: The Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Merlock, Baron Von Sheldgoose, the Fearsome Five, Captain Hook, Ursula, Morgana, Jafar, Oogie Boogie, Hades, and an evil demonic triangle source in the multiverse, known as Bill Cipher. This is where Yuna's Adventure continues. Plot The Movie begins/An Evil Dark Purpose/The Best day for Yuna The film began with Princess Yuna (the daughter of Princess Luna and Prince Hiro) along with Prince Jeremiah (the son of King Stephen and Queen Sunset Shimmer), Princess Sunrise Shimmer (the adopted daughter of King Stephen and Queen Sunset Shimmer), Prince Sunlight, Princess Skyla, Princess Armor Bride, Princess Sweetie Heart, Princess Scander, Princess Britney Sweet, Princess Twila, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Li'l Cheese, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Apple Seed, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, Joe Joey, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Chocolate Cake, Orange Cake, Zeñorita Cebra, Bronze Bracelet and Golden Scissor, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Charka, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Marie and Matilda are out of School of Friendship for the summer as they all play baseball. Then, there was a big surprise for Yuna at the Canterlot Station. Feeling excited, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna presented her the Night Express for her, Yuna was so excited to have her very own train as she thanked her mother and aunt. Just then, an idea came inside the young alicorn's head. Yuna was interest in having her own adventure with her cousins and friends on the Night Express, they agreed. Meanwhile, the Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker, and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Hades, Jafar, Ursula, Morgana, Captain Hook, and Oogie Boogie had heard about Ford Pines made the journals. So, they plan to get rid of the foals, Capture Ford Pines as their hostage, get all the 13 Journals so they can poses dark purposes, Princess Black Hole says there are dream demons preparing to give the foals their worsts nightmares. Nightmare Moon was very pleased to prepare the wrath of darkness. They will even revive an evil demonic triangle guy named Bill Cipher. Little did the villains know is that Maleficent was watching through her crystal ball. So, she left to warn her friends. Meanwhile, the foals were invited by Yuna to join her on her adventure once again. And this time, Solarna, Sharon, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Princess Skystar, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, and their friends are joining them. Just then, Yuna found Journal 4 and Ford Pines showed up, who just gave it to her just to keep it in good hooves. Then, he gave Journal 5 to Sunlight, Journal 6 to Jeremiah and Sunrise Shimmer, Journal 7 to Zeñorita Cebra, Journal 8 to Edmond, Journal 11 to Chocolate Cake, Journal 12 to Skyla, Journal 13 to Twila, and he even ask Yuna to keep the Journals 9 and 10 safe from evil hands and she excepts it. Packing up things/Meeting the Ninjago Team, the Chima Heroes and X-PO Soon, Yuna and her friends packed their belongings. Then, they met with some old friends of some of Yuna's friends, including the Ninjago Team, Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Skylor, Li'l Nelson and Ken, Princess Harumi aka the Lady Iron Dragon, And the Heroes of Chima, Laval, Prince of the Lion Tribe, Cragger, Prince of the Crocodile Tribe, Eris of the Eagle Tribe, Razar of the Raven Tribe, Rogon of the Rhino Tribe, Worriz of the Wolf Tribe, Gorzan of the Gorilla Tribe and Bladvic of the Bear Tribe. And joining them is X-PO, they were paying a visit from their dimension known as the Lego Universe. With that, Yuna was pleased to make new friends. As for Emmet and Lucy, they built another Escape Buggy for Flame Princess because they already have one Escape Buggy (that was rebuilt after escaping from General Sweet Mayhem). Finding the Flying Ford Anglia/Meet Figge/Talk with Thorax, Pharynx, and Scotch That night, Yuna, Skyla, Dipper and Mabel enters a forest in the dark. Just then, they've discovered something mysterious. They found somethng revving. It turns the headlights on and revealing to be the Flying Ford Anglia as a changeling named Figge came out and offered them a ride. Soon, they brought them to the Changeling Kingdom as they met King Thorax, his brother, Prince Pharynx, and his best friend, Scotch as they speak. So, Thorax gave his thanks to Figge for the safety of the your children and foal. Soon, Pharynx, Scotch, and Figge formed their own alliance called "The Changeling Trio". Despite being different the the rest of the Changelings, Figge is glad to be part of Thorax's kingdom. Later, Yuna, Skyla, Dipper, and Mabel met up with their friends. Capper got the Flying Ford Anglia as a gift, he offered them a ride. They packed their belongings to make ready for their trip with Princess Flurry Heart, along with Solarna, Sharon, Finn, Jake, and the others. The New Journey begins That afternoon, Sharon, Solarna, Flurry Heart, Finn, Jake, their friends, Fizzlepop, Grubber, and the foals climb aboard and said their goodbyes to their families. The Night Express blew its whistle and set off, Sharon and Solarna hired the Looney Tunes to take charge of the Night Express. Yuna wonders how to get the Journals 1, 2 and 3 back to collect all the journals and keep them safe from The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher now that it's destroyed. Soon, Solarna and Sharon explained how Bill destroyed them. Flurry Heart on the other hand was researching on Journal 12. That night, Yuna used her magic to restore the first three journals that Bill Cipher destroyed. It took some time, but Yuna had succeed it. Sharon and Solarna were amazed as Yuna felt pride. So, she decided to keep the four Journals. The Bedtime Stories in the Caboose Later that night, Yuna and her friends begin telling each other stories. Yuna told the foals about how Ford Pines was free from another dimension, Thanks to Stanley Pines. Then, Skyla told them about how lucky she was when she meet Skyla long after Canterlot was saved from the Grand Duke of Owls. Next, Sunlight told them how he kept Littlefoot, Dink, Cro, Rolf, Pterrance and all their friends together in Equestria as his parents, Princess Starlight Glimmer and Prince Sunburst brought everyone and all in the Great Valley to Our Town just seconds before the end of their world. Next up, Chocolate Cake told about they liked the Mystery Cart, back at the Mystery Shack, because it was very memorable for them. Finally, Solarna comforts Yuna as she tells her and her friends a story. Then, Sharon, Solarna, Flurry Heart, Fizzlepop, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess and Slime Princess tucked the foals in and shut out all the lights. Arriving in Disneyland/Meeting Mickey and all of his friends The next day, they arrived in Disneyland. There was Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Oswald, Pete, Peg, Minnie, Daisy, Sylvia, the rest of their friends, Dipper, Mabel, Stanley, Wendy, Soos, Ford, Gideon, and Pacifica, who are on vacation, Yuna was very surprised. That day, they explore and had a lot of fun. At the Mystery Shack, Chocolate Cake and the Pines Twins enjoyed riding on the golf car called the Mystery Cart (that just brought here), then Yuna got a lucky hat (same as Dipper's blue and white hat) and found Dipper's old star baseball cap, Around the Mystery Shack, Flurry Heart discovers a button (to transforms into Shacktron) and wanted to test it, But Ford forbids her to use it willingly, it has never been test for ages. Dipper had the idea, he had a lot of thinking about Tyrone and his Dipper clones. So, Tyrone was reborn again, Soos freaked out at once. Yuna casted a spell to make them mortal, it was a lot of practice she took. That night at a hotel called "Disneyland Hotel", Yuna and her friends were settled in. As for Chocolate Cake and the Pines Twins were excited as they play video games, they even drink a few Buzz Cola. Yuna began reading on the Journals to do some more research. Meanwhile, the villains and the Nightmare Family finds a petrified statue of Bill Cipher and report it to Hades. Bill's statue began to crack. So, Sheldgoose, Hades, Jafar, Ursula, and Morgana begin the resurrection ceremony, Bill Cipher has returned. Back with our heroes, Mickey explained that he was a captain, King, Jedi Knight, guardian, leader, and master sorcerer, Yuna was amazed. Gus explained that Gremlin Prescott serves Mrlock, the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher and all dark masters of evil, Mickey even explained the Prophecy. So, Yuna and her friends have a meeting about the Journals, why they're meant for them, they believed that it's for the safety of all worlds. After meeting, Yuna and her friends went to bed and gets ready for exploring at Animal Kingdom. Arriving in Animal Kingdom/Meeting their animal friends The next early day, Yuna and the others got ready on their way to another location. Meanwhile at Canterlot, Luna had a nightmare/vision about the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher returning, sending the foals, Dipper, Mabel, Lil' Gideon, Pacifica, and Scrappy-Doo to Tartarus, Luna woke up and warned Ford Pines, Doc Emmett Brown, Shifu, Butch, Sensei Wu, and Cassim. Back with the foals as they arrived the Animal Kingdom, there was Connie Bills, her parents, Green Bills and Novel (who're just on vacation), Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, Kiara, Kovu, Kopa, Vitani, Simba, Nala, Mheetu, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Rafiki, Rafu, Timon's parents and Uncle Max, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Kala, Flynt and Mungo, Monsieur D'Arque, Hugo and Hooft, Chief Keewazi, Basuli, Naoh, Usula, Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Benjamin and Natasha Hood. Yuna then bestowed Journal 10 to Connie, because they were close friends since she first came to Ponyville. Connie was glad to see her best friends again, and they invited her to be a part of their group. Yuna warns her that Bill has returned, Connie was determined to do what she can to help. Yuna had to plan, she soon cast as spell and bring Sensei Yang back to life. He was thankful, even Connie. Soon, Yuna cast a spell to freeing Sensei Garmadon from the Cursed Realm and revived him. When it was done, Lloyd was happy to reunite with his father again and happy to tell his mother, Misako about what Yuna did. Then, Yuna and her friends started exploring Animal Kingdom. The Villains took action/Lost in the Jungle/Answering a Call for Help Meanwhile, the villains are ready to take their plan into action as they send the goblins, weasels, imps, evil ghosts, monsters, demonic creatures, and killer shrews to hunt down Princess Yuna and her friends and steal the journals. Meanwhile, Luna explained all about her vision, Ford Pines, Doc Emmett Brown, Shifu, Butch, Sensei Wu, John Silver, and Cassim to help as they organize a rescue party. Back with the foals and the others, they got lost somewhere in the jungle as the sun is setting. When the night is dark, They were lost and stranded in the jungle. So, the alicorn fillies had to light their horns. Back in Equestria, Luna was breathing in a brown paper bag because her vision. Celestia realized her mistake because Sunburst was a failed student at Canterlot, she feared that Yuna would fail her magic attempts. So, the search party goes on. Rescue has come/Maleficent's warning/Yuna's plan/Li'l Cheese vs Captain Hook Back with Princess Yuna and her friends, they were beginning to think they'll never see their families again. Just then, rescue has come from their friends and families at last. Maleficent appeared as well, she warned them about the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, Sheldgoose, Hades, Jafar, Ursula, Morgana, Captain Hook, and Oogie Boogie possessing the Kronos Stone. Yuna had a plan to stop from Armageddon and Weirdmageddon from happening. So, the foals and the others return to the Station. But suddenly, the Night Express' driver and fireman were knocked out cold, they had to take care the train on their own. With Yuna, Dipper, and Ford trying to stop the Night Express, it crashed through the danger sign, Yuna applied the brakes and the Night Express crashed through the buffers, through the soil and stops at the edge of a cliff with rocks and logs falling, they were relieved. Sunburst and Fern saw the Robot Probes, Yuna luckily cast a spell to disengage all of them at last. Ford was impress at what she did on her own. Meanwhile, Li'l Chsse dueled with Captain Hook and Svengallop with help of Peter Pan. Then, Captain Hook got chased by Tick-Tock the Crocodile with Svengallop tied on the net. Emerald vs Ursula and Morgana/Prince Edmond vs Jafar Later, Emerald, Melody, and John Smith are ready to face Ursula and Morgana. Then, they discovered that Emerald used her magic and send the sea witch sisters to Tartarus. Meanwhile, Edmond along with Aladdin faced Jafar to the battle, Edmond was growing stronger by the minute. Jafar uses his staff during his attempt to destroy them, Edmond told him that he is a sorry excuse for a sultan, Jafar got ticked off as Aladdin throws his staff to Edmond, giving him the chance to melt it and send Jafar to Tartarus as well. Rainbow Chakra vs Oogie Boogie/Princess Yuna vs Hades Meanwhile, Rainbow Chakra and Jack Skellington are to face Oogie Boogie who is about to torture her parents, Tree Hugger and Psyche Dil. As Oogie is about to make it quick, he was surprised that Rainbow Chakra ended the torture. Jack begins his duel with him. Oogie turns on the machine, unaware that Rainbow Chakra turned off the power off. Oogie was about to take her down, but because of her meditation, he was defeated. Meanwhile, Yuna was facing Hades one by one. She gets so upset with Hades' taunting, Yuna blasted him into the pool of souls, which sucks him all the way to Tartarus for good. Meanwhile, Flurry Heart brought Skyla to the Mystery Shack along with their parents, Aunt Twilight, Starlight, and Sunburst as they were looking for the Shacktron button, as Flurry found a different button and pushed it, the Mystery Shack has become Ultimate Shacktron! Stop Armageddon and Weirdmageddon from happening/Mending the Kronos Stone Back with the others, the others discovers the crack on the Kronos Stone and they're suddenly captured by the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. Just as the Robot Probes are about to surround Yuna and her friends, Flurry Heart came to the rescue with the Ultimate Shacktron. The villains were already defeated, the Kronos Stone had to be mended. Yuna knew Equestria was counting on her and her own friends, she had to rely on their help. Vanellope and Scrappy had to help Yuna as best they can. Finn and Jake watched their backs along the way. The journals are began to glow as the strength flew inside of her, Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Vanellope, and Scrappy dueled Nightmare Moon and Bill with lightsabers while Flurry Heart fights the Robot Probes with the Ultimate Shacktron with a giant lightsaber. With a lot of alicorn power, the Ultimate Shacktron smashed the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher at the ground in times. Then, Yuna opened the portal to Tartarus and sends Bill and the Nightmare Family inside for good. Yuna works her Magic/Mending the Crack in the Stone After the battle with the Nightmare Family and Bill, Armageddon and Weirdmageddon were coming to an end. Yuna knew what she must do, she had to mend the crack of the Kronos Stone. Then, the crack on the stone was fixed and everything was back to normal. Equestria and the other worlds are saved again Yuna and her friends have won, everything is back the way it was before Armageddon and Wierdmageddon has started. Then, Yuna collapsed and passed out. At Yuna's room, Hiro, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Sharon, and Solarna were relieved that she was awakened. Sensei Garmadon and Ford explained that the journals are special, Yuna saw Journals 1, 2, 3, and 4 at the desk is close to her. Later, Yuna and her friends were gathered anod were appointed as young apprentices to Ford Pines, Sensei Wu, and Garmadon, Shifu, and Cassim. It was the proudest moment for Princess Yuna and her friends yet. The Prodigal Sons and Daughters of Equestria Returned The next day, there was a biggest celebration. The Dipper Clones has built new rooms inside the Golden Oaks Library, it was now made a permanent home for Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Nya, Ken, Laval, Li'Ella, Cragger, Crooler, Eris, Gorzan, Rogon, Razar, Worriz and Bladvic. The film ends with Yuna wrote on Journal 4 about her adventure. Then, she hugged her mother and aunt with love. In the post credits, the scenes showed Yuna showing the Journals at school, Vanellope and Mabel spending time in the Sugar Rush, Tyrone and the Dipper Clones treated Garmadon as their king, Chocolate Cake and the Pines Twins play the video game contest, the Nightmare Family and Bill are at Tartarus and guarded by Cerberus, Mr. Snoops and LeFou working the mentors of Princess Yuna and company and even Mr. Smee joined in. As for Fizzlepop, Grubber, and Phil, they became new trainers for Yuna's Company. Trivia *This Movie is based on *This is when Princess Yuna's adventure with her friends really begins. *This is when Ford Pines gave Yuna and some of her cousins and friends the Journals 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 and 13 in this film. *This is when Yuna restores and now owns Journals 1, 2 and 3 in this film. *This is when the Dipper clones became Sensei Garmadon's minions, Golden Oaks Library was restored, Cole was human again and Sensei Garmadon was free from the Shadow World by Yuna. *Shacktron was evolved into Ultimate Shacktron when Flurry Heart work her magic. *This is when Bill Cipher was revived by Hades. *This is how LeFou, Mr. Snoops and Mr. Smee works for Ford Pines. *Smokey will tell the foals and children about Doc Hudson aka the Fabulous Hudson Hornet's racing career and tricks including the Fantastic Flip. Even, Lightning McQueen explained Yuna and her friends about Doc's crash before never race again, his Painful Demise and McQueen's Terrible Crash. *Stegmutt and Todd the Pizza Planet Truck will delivers pizzas, Buzz Cola, Purple Flurp and other sodas to the foals and children. *The Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), The Fearsome Crooks, Hades, Jafar, Ursula, Morgana, Captain Hook and Oogie Boogie viewed Yuna's event after The Jester's defeat and seeks evil, dark purpose to revive Bill Cipher, steal the Journals, rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over the worlds (including Equestria, Gravity Falls, Oregon, Disneyland, Radiator Springs, Thomasville, Propwash Junction, Zootopia, Animal Kingdom, Arendelle and Halloweentown). *The Justice Squad will help the foals and children to defeat the Fearsome Crooks. *Yuna will contacts Sheriff, Mike 07, Didi 05, Radar, Officer Drake, Marshall P.F., Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Chief Bogo, Smilo, Finn, Clawhauser, Chief Clancy Wiggum, Ralph T. Guard, The CDA and the other police officers to arrest the villains. *The posters of Fantasia, Fantasia 2000, Toy Story, A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2, Monsters Inc., Finding Nemo, The Incredibles, Cars, Ratatouille, WALL-E, Up, Toy Story 3, Cars 2, Brave, Monsters University, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, Finding Dory, Cars 3, Coco, Incredibles 2, Toy Story 4, Onward, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Pinocchio, Peter Pan, Robin Hood, Dumbo, Dumbo (2019), Wreck-It Ralph, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Zootopia, Moana, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Frozen II, The Love Bug, Herbie Rides Again, Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo, Herbie Goes Bananas, The Love Bug (1997), Herbie: Fully Loaded, The Jungle Book, The Jungle Book 2, The Jungle Book (2016), Beauty and the Beast, Beauty and the Beast (2017), Pete's Dragon, Pete's Dragon (2016), The Lion King, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, The Lion King 1 1/2, The Lion King (2019), Aladdin, Aladdin (2019), Star Wars saga (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi and Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, Indiana Jones saga (Raiders of the Lost Ark, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade and Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull), Marvel movies (including Spider-Man: Homecoming, Spider-Man: Far from Home, The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Avengers: Infinity War, Avengers: Endgame, Guardians of the Galaxy, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Doctor Strange, Ant-Man and Ant-Man and the Wasp), Mickey and the Roadster Racers, The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, The Lion Guard, Sofia the First, Pirates of the Caribbean saga (The Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, At World's End, On Stranger's Tides and Dead Man Tells No Tales), the 20th Century Fox films (including Ice Age franchise, Ferdinand, The Peanuts Movie, Spies In Disguise, Robots, The Book of Life, The Sandlot, The Sandlot 2 and The Sandlot: Heading Home) and many more are seen at the Disneyland Hotel. *Mickey and Smokey will show Yuna and her friends the pictures and newspapers about Lightning McQueen and Doc Hudson. *The flashbacks are shown about Doc Hudson's racing career and tricks like drifting and the Fantastic Flip. *The statues of Princess Yuna, Dipper and Mabel, Princess Skyla, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez and Dusty Crophopper will be seen at Disneyland. *Cal Weathers, Brick Yardley, Bobby Swift, Chip Gearings, Tommy Highbanks, Ponchy Wipeout, Murray Clutchburn, Buck Bearingly, Reb Meeker, Jack DePost, Dud Throttleman, Parker Brakeston, Rex Revler, Ralph Carlow, Ernie Gearson, Darren Leadfoot, Phil Tankson and Terry Kargas will return from being retired. *The character pictures of King Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Yen Sid, Sora, Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bo Peep, Emperor Zurg, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear aka Lotso, Forky, Duke Caboom, Ducky and Bunny, Officer Giggles McDimples, Gabby Gabby, the Bensons, Flik, Atta, Princess Dot, the Circus Bugs, Hopper, Molt, Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Randall Boggs, Boo, Dory, Marlin, Nemo, Bruce, Crush, Hank, Destiny, Bailey, Charlie and Jenny, The Incredibles (Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Ellen Parr/Elastigirl, Dash Parr, Violet Parr and Jack Jack Parr), Edna Mode, Lucius Best/Frozone, Winston Deavor, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Doc Hudson, Luigi and Guido, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone, Flo, Red, Lizzie, Sheriff, Mack, Strip "The King" Weathers, Chick Hicks, Wingo, DJ, Boost, Snot Rod, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Francesco Bernoulli, Rod Redline, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Miles Axlerod, Cruz Ramirez, Jackson Storm, Smokey, Cal Weathers, Miss Fritter, Remy, Emile, Alfredo Linguini, WALL-E, EVE, M-O, Carl Fredricksken, Russell, Dug, Kevin, Merida, King Fergus, Queen Ellinor, Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, Terri and Terry, Art, Don Carlton, Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Anger, Fear, Bing Bong, Arlo, Spot, Butch, Nash and Ramesy, Dusty Crophopper, El Chupacabra, Skipper Riley, Bravo and Echo, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Ishani, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Sofia the First, Kion and his pals, the Disney Princesses, Big Hero 6 (Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go-Go Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred aka Fredzilla), Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus/Agent P, Maui, Moana, Herbie, Giselle, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Miss Piggy and Walter), Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Princess Leia, Chewbecca, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Ashoka, C-3PO, R2-D2, Chopper (C1-10P), Jar Jar Binks, Lando Calrissian, Rey, Finn, BB-8, Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren, K-2SO, C2-B5, Captain America, the Avengers (Captain America, Iron Man, Thor and The Incredible Hulk), Spider-Man, AntMan, Guardians of the Galaxy (Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon and Groot), Doctor Strange, Manny, Sid, Diego, Scrat, Ellie, Eddy and Crash, Agent Lance Sterling, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Stanley Pines, Ford Pines, Soos Ramirez, Gideon Gleeful, Wendy Corduroy, Pacifica Northwest, Robbie Valentino, Old Man McGucket, Jiminy Cricket, Ariel, Melody, Prince Eric, Sebastian, Flounder, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, King Triton, Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, Kaa, Shere Khan, King Louie, King Larry, Captain Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, Davy Jones, Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Little John, Prince John, Sir Hiss and Sheriff of Nottingham are seen at Disneyland. *Yuna, Daffodil, and Josephine will be happy to see their godmothers Elsa, Sylvia Marpole and Mirage again. *Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Philoctetes, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess and Slime Princess will became trainers for Yuna's Company when they moved to the Golden Oak Library with the Ninjago Team, Harumi, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, the Chima Heroes and the Legend Beasts. *Capper will earned the Flying Ford Anglia as a gift and Flame Princess got her very own Escape Buggy from Emmet Brickowski and Wyldstyle/Lucy. Soundtrack #'Thomas and the Magic Railroad Main Titles' - (when the film opens) #The Simpsons Movie Score - Simpsons Theme (when school's out playing baseball) #The Simpsons Movie Score - Homer's Chores (when Yuna receives her very own train, The Night Express) #Wreck-It Ralph Score - Vanellope's Hideout (when Luna remembers Yuna as a baby, the flashback ends and Luna snuggles with Hiro) #Ghostbusters (2016) Score - The Universe Shall Bend (when the Nightmare Family, Hades, Jafar, Ursula, Morgana, Captain Hook and Oogie Boogie seeking their Dark Purpose) #Ghostbusters (2016) Score - I Will Lead Them All (when Maleficent watching the villains in the crystal ball and went off to warn her friends) #The LEGO Movie Score - Emmet's Morning (when Yuna explain her plan to her friends and cousins) #Gravity Falls Score - Discovering Journal 3 (when Yuna discovers Journal #4) #Harry Potter Score - Harry's Wondrous Worlds (when Ford gives the foals Journals 5, 6, 7, 8, 11, 12 and 13) #A Goofy Movie Score - Deep Sludge (when Yuna and her friends packing up things) #Star Wars: The Force Awakens Score - Rey Meets BB-8 (when Yuna and her friends meets the Ninjago Team, the Chima Heroes, the Legend Beasts and X-PO) #Harry Potter Score - Leaving Hogwarts (when Yuna and Luna hugs) #Harry Potter Score - Entering the Forbidden Forest (when Yuna, Flurry Heart, Dipper and Mabel enters the forest of dark) #Star Wars: The Force Awakens Score - Finn's Confession (when Yuna, Flurry Heart, Dipper and Mabel finds the damaged Flying Ford Anglia and meeting Figge the black changeling) #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Score - The Flying Car (when the Flying Ford Anglia takes off to the Changeling Kingdom and arrives at it) #Doogal Score - Meet Doogal (when Yuna, Flurry Heart, Dipper and Mabel met up with King Thorax and Scotch) #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Score - The Flying Car (when Yuna, Flurry Heart, Dipper and Mabel leaves the Changeling Kingdom and arrives back at Canterlot) #The Angry Birds Movie Score - Poetry Time (when Yuna and her friends finishing packing their bags up) #The Jungle Book Score - Mowgli's Leaving (when Yuna and her friends leaves) #Anatastia Score - The Train (while riding on the Night Express) #The Jungle Book (2016) Score - Wolves/Law of the Jungle (when Yuna spoke with Solarna and Sharon) #The Jungle Book (2016) Score - Red Flower (when Yuna repairs Journals 1, 2 and 3) #Cars 3 Score - Doc's Painful Demise (when Lightning McQueen really miss his coach, Doc Hudson aka The Fabulous Hudson Hornet) #Gravity Falls Score - Not What He Seems ending (during Yuna's Story) #Planes: Fire & Rescue Score - Propwash (during Flurry Heart's Story) #Ninjago Score - Ninja Never Quits (during Sunlight's Story) #Gravity Falls Score - Mabel's Theme (during the Cake and Pines Twins' Story) #The Emoji Movie Score - Emojis (when Solarna comforts Yuna) #Dinosaur Score - Epilogue (during Solarna's Story) #The LEGO Movie Score - Emmet's Morning (when bedtime is on) #Cars 2 Score - Mater the Waiter (when Yuna and her friends arrives at Disneyland) #'When Can I See You Again? (Paint the Night version)' - Owl City (when Yuna and her friends explores Disneyland) #Cars 3 Score - If This Track Could Talk (when Smokey came to see Yuna and her friends) #Cars 3 Score - Letters About You (while Smokey and Mickey shows Yuna and her friends the pictures and newspapers about Lightning McQueen and Doc Hudson aka The Fabulous Hudson Hornet at Thomasville) #Cars 3 Score - Doc's Great Race (while Smokey tells the tale of Doc Hudson) #Cars 3 Score - Doc's Painful Demise (when Lightning explains about Doc's Painful Demise) #Cars 3 Score - When All of Your Friends Are Gone/Crash (while Lightning explains about his Terrible Crash) #The Love Bug Score - The Love Bug Theme (when Yuna and her friends leaves Thomasville for the Mystery Shack) #Cars Score - Bessie (when Yuna and her friends arrives at the Mystery Shack) #Up Score - Carl Goes Up (when Flurry Heart discovers the Shacktron button) #Cars 3 Score - Temple of Rust-eze (when the foals and children arrived at the Disneyland Hotel) #Cars 3 Score - A Career on a Wall/Electronic Suit (when the Foals settles in the Disneyland Hotel) #Toy Story 3 Score - Garbage? (when Dipper gets an idea) #Finding Nemo Score - The Divers (when Yuna revives Tyrone and the Dipper Clones) #Toy Story Score - Pizza Planet Truck (when Todd the Pizza Planet Truck arrives) #Finding Dory Score - Hide and Seek (when the foals hangs out at the hotel) #Planes Score - Dusty Has to Ditch (when Yuna discovers Bill Cipher and explains about him) #WALL-E Score - WALL-E (when Yuna reads on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) #Gravity Falls Score - Bill Cipher (when the villains revives Bill Cipher while Goofy and Donald runs off to warn the others) #Wreck-It Ralph Score - Vanellope's Hideout (when Luna remembers Yuna as a baby once again) #The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Score - My Very Own Food Truck/Sandy Proposes Sacrifice (when scene back at Disneyland Hotel) #Aladdin Score - One Jump Ahead (reprise) (when Yuna talks to her mother on the phone) #The Little Mermaid Score - Fireworks (when Mickey talks to Yuna in his throne room) #Toy Story Score - The Big One (when Goody and Donald warns about Bill's return) #Toy Story 2 Score - Going to Save Woody (when Yuna gathers her friends and cousins and explains about the Nightmare Family and Bill's plans for the Journals) #A Bug's Life Score - A Bug's Life Suite (when Yuna and her friends leaves for Disney's Animal Kingdom) #The Iron Giant Score - The Iron Giant's Dream (when Luna has a bad nightmare about the Nightmare Family and Bill steals the Journals and claims Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over Equestria, Gravity Falls, the Island of Sodor, Fantasyland, Zootopia, Animal Kingdom, Radiator Springs, Thomasville, Propwash Junction and the other worlds) #Thomas and the Magic Railroad Score - Mr. Conductor's Dream (when Luna woke up) #Planes Score - Crop Duster (when the foals and children arrives at Animal Kingdom and met up with Simba, Tarzan and the animal friends) #The Lion King Score - This Land (when Yuna, her friends and cousins meets Connie, bestowed Journal 10 to her and invites her to Yuna's Company) #The Emperor's New Groove Score - Beware the Groove (when Yuna warns Connie about Bill) #The LEGO Ninjago Movie Score - Wise Master Wu (when Yuna brings Sensei Yang back to life and frees Sensei Garmadon from the Cursed Realm and revives him) #The LEGO Movie Score - My Secret Weapon (when Lloyd and Misako reunites with Garmadon and he meets Tyrone and the Dipper Clones) #'We Know the Way' - Te Vaka and Lin-Manuel Miranda (when Yuna and her friends discovered all in Disney's Animal Kingdom) #Ghostbusters (2016) Score - The Fourth Cataclysm (when the Nightmare Family, Bill and the villains took action and sends the goblins, weasels, imps, changelings, evil ghosts, monsters, demonic creatures and killer shrews to hunt down Yuna and her company and steal the Journals) #Big Hero 6 Score - Tadashi (when Luna explains to the mentors and organized the rescue party) #Cars 2 Score - Towkyo Takeout (when the foals and children gets lost in the jungle as the sun sets) #The Lion King Score - The Stampede (when Janja and the Hyenas pursuit Yuna and her friends) #Cars 2 Score - Tarmac the Magnificent (when back at Canterlot) #Cars 3 Score - Flashback & Pit Stop (when the foals thinks of their families and the rescue has come) #The LEGO Movie Score - Emmet's Plan (when Yuna tells everyone the plan) #Thomas and the Magic Railroad Score - The Chase (when the foals rushed back to the station and stops the Night Express when crashing just in time) #Peter Pan Score - Peter Pan vs. Captain Hook (when Red Beret and Peter Pan battles Captain Hook and Svengallop) #The Little Mermaid Score - Eric to the Rescue (when Emerald battles Ursula and Morgana) #Aladdin Score - The Battle (when Prince Edmond and Aladdin fights Jafar) #The Nightmare Before Christmas Score - To The Rescue (when Rainbow Charka and Jack Skellington battling Oogie Boogie) #Hercules Score - Breaking the Thread (when Yuna facing Hades) #Bolt Score - Bolt Transforms (when Flurry Heart rushed to the Mystery Shack, the Shacktron transforms and the Ultimate Shacktron rises) #Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie Score - Saving The Day (when the foals discovers the crack on the Kronos Stone and got captured by the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher) #Gravity Falls Score - Bill Meets the Shacktron (when Flurry Heart came to the rescue with Ultimate Shacktron) #The LEGO Batman Movie Score - The Babs Signal (when Yuna knew Equestria was counting her and her friends) #The LEGO Batman Movie Score - Battle Royale (while the big battle starts) #Gravity Falls Score - Shacktron Battle (when Flurry Heart battles the Alien Robot Probes with Ultimate Shacktron) #Star Wars: The Phantom Menace Score - Duel of the Fates (when Yuna and her friends battles the Nightmare Family and Bill with lightsabers) #Cars 3 Score - Victory Lane (when Ultimate Shacktron smashed the Nightmare Family and Bill) #Gravity Falls Score - Bill Cipher's Defeat (from Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls) (when the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher were defeated and Armageddon and Weirdmageddon were over) #The Hunchback of Notre Dame Score - And He Shall Smite the Wicked (when Yuna works her magic and mended the Kronos Stone) #The Jungle Book (2016) Score - Elephant Waterfall (when Equestria and the other worlds are saved once again and Yuna collapses) #The Angry Birds Movie Score - Nothing Like A Statue (when Yuna at the Hospital, she and her friends are gathered, became young apprentices to the mentors and there was a celebration for Yuna and her friends' return) #The Angry Birds Movie Score - Home Tweet Home (when Golden Oaks Library was rebuilt and was now the home of Fizzlepop, Grubber, Phil, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, the Ninjago Team, the Chima heroes, Tyrone and the Dipper Clones) #Cars 3 Score - The Fabulous Lightning McQueen (when the film ends) #End Credits - When Can I See You Again? - Owl City #End Credits - Broken and Beautiful (from UglyDolls) - Kelly Clarkson #End Credits - Ride - ZZ Ward ft. Gary Clark Jr. #End Credits - Zero - Imagine Dragons Scenes #The Movie begins/An Evil Dark Purpose/The Best day for Yuna #Packing up things/Meeting the Ninjago Team, the Chima Heroes and X-PO #Finding the Flying Ford Anglia/Meet Figge/Talk with Thorax, Pharynx, and Scotch #The New Journey begins #The Bedtime Stories in the Caboose #Arriving in Disneyland/Meeting Mickey and all of his friends #Arriving in Animal Kingdom/Meeting their animal friends #The Villains took action/Lost in the Jungle/Answering a Call for Help #Rescue has come/Maleficent's warning/Yuna's plan/Li'l Cheese vs Captain Hook #Emerald vs Ursula and Morgana/Prince Edmond vs Jafar #Rainbow Chakra vs Oogie Boogie/Princess Yuna vs Hades #Stop Armageddon and Weirdmageddon from happening/Mending the Kronos Stone #Yuna works her Magic/Mending the Crack in the Stone #Equestria and the other worlds are saved again #The Prodigal Sons and Daughters of Equestria Returned Links #Chapter 1 Bloopers *Bloopers for Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Iamnater1225's written stories Category:Movies Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Series Premiere